Skeletal butterflies
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Al final, decían: Que la luz y la oscuridad siempre conseguían atraerse de forma irremediable. Ellos, podría decirse, eran un caso así de extraño, incluidas las mariposas esqueléticas.
**Hola, pueden llamarme Mircea. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Percy Jackson, y sin saber el porque, se me ocurrio esta pequeña idea. Depende la cantidad de reviews y de lo que estos digan, podría o no continuar esto. Esta fuera de lo normal, supongo ¿Pero que es normal si hablamos de un mundo de dioses, semidioses, monstruos y titanes?**

 **Ahora, crucen dedos por mi antes de que Hades venga a intentar mandarme al Tártaro por jugar de esta forma con su hijo (?)**

* * *

Nico Di Angelo era, como muchos solían decir, en especial los nuevos, una persona bastante oscura. Un pensamiento que hacía soltar una risa a todo aquel que ya llevaba conociendo al hijo de Hades desde un largo tiempo. El chico, en palabras de Percy, podía ser un poco solitario y cargar consigo una tendencia por apartarse del mundo. Por supuesto, el grupo de los siete junto a Lou Ellen, Cecil y Will Solace, se encargaban de que esa tendencia no se cumpliese. De ser posible, no dejaban que el chico se quedase solo.

Algo de lo que no tenían que preocuparse desde el día en que la relación entre el líder de la cabaña de Apolo y Di Angelo se hiciese oficial.

— ¿Entonces él si es tu tipo?

Annabeth no había conseguido evitar el golpear su rostro con la palma de la mano ante las palabras de su novio. Era definitivo, Percy Jackson jamás superaría el día en que Nico le había confesado un "Quiero decir, lo veo ahora... eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo."

Di Angelo era por así decirlo, la segunda persona que se atrevía a dejar a Percy Jackson sin la necesidad de que entre ellos hubiese una relación.

Después de eso, las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco.

Hasta que aquello, eso que no se esperaban los semidioses tan de pronto, había terminado por suceder.

Nico había terminado su relación amorosa con Will, lo que resultaba un desastre para la cabaña entera de Afrodita.

Si, eso.

Di Angelo y Solace no-en-una-relación-amorosa.

A Nico le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos por Will más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse, en verdad, mucho más de lo que cualquiera llegaría a imaginarse. Pero si llegó a aprender algo de todos esos años que sufrió en silencio por un amor hacia Percy Jackson -un amor que no sería correspondido, eso lo tenía claro desde un inicio- eso era, sin duda, que no debía de mantenerse siempre callado, con el temor de que aquello que quisiera no funcionaría. En especial si se trataba de un asunto amoroso.

Se sintió afortunado que Will correspondiese a sus sentimientos dos meses después, durante una noche calurosa de verano. También se sintió afortunado por los dos siguientes años que compartieron. No se arrepentía de nada. Will simplemente, era alguien alegre, amable, cuidadoso y atractivo. Un chico maravilloso del cual nadie quisiera desprenderse.

Por eso el campamento mestizo griego y la mitad del campamento mestizo romano -todos aquellos que llegaron a conocer a Solace- se sorprendieron por la repentina noticia del rompimiento del hijo de Hades con el hijo de Apolo. Eran la noticia del momento.

Algo en todo eso estaba mal.

Jason no paro de hacer preguntas a su primo y Will estuvo rodeado de sus hermanos durante el siguiente mes.

El rompimiento de la relación fue definitivo y nadie consiguio entender porque. Dos meses después, la única respuesta que Nico le dio a Jason fue un:

Tenía que pasar

La respuesta por parte del hijo de Hades no fue suficiente para aclarar las millones de dudas existentes; pero Jason, considerando que esas breves palabras fue lo poco que logró sacarle a Nico en dos meses, optó por la sabía decisión de no seguir insistiendo. Dejaría que Nico le confesase todo a su tiempo, sin presiones. Después de todo, si él terminase con Piper, puede que no quisiese hablar de ese tema con alguien durante un buen tiempo.

Jason, tres meses más después, habría golpeado a Will Solace al verle andar muy animado con un hijo de Demeter, de no ser por dos cosas: Uno, a Nico parecía no importarle el que su ex tuviese un nuevo novio -en palabras del hijo de Hades: Cada quien debería de hacer su vida y seguir adelante- y dos, él y Piper habían terminado su relación amorosa, lo que sinceramente, lo tenía destrozado.

Por suerte, para el hijo de Jupiter, además de contar con el apoyo de Nico, tenía al buen Leo pegado a su brazo y hospedado sin su consentimiento en su cabaña, durante las 24 horas para poder consolarle.

Leo era un buen amigo, por supuesto, no buscaba segundas intenciones ¿Qué sería de su persona sin su mejor amigo?

Pero bueno, volviendo al asunto de Nico y su rompimiento con Solace.. Se convirtió ya en algo sin importancia cuando una mañana, Apolo, quien estaba condenado a vivir por unos siglos como humano -sin llegar a morir o envejecer a menos que asi lo desease- decidió hacer una visita a sus pequeños hijos. Visita que llevaría a interminables noches acompañadas de numerosos haikus alrededor de la fogata.

Nadie se había quejado por la visita del dios; excepto por Dionisio, que solo se quejaba que tener al dios allí, era como tener a un nuevo campista. Un campista muy bullicioso y molesto.

La alegría llenó a la cabaña siete las siguientes semanas hasta que cierta cosa curiosa aconteció durante la hora del desayuno...

Porque si Apolo estaba en el campamento, era ley que algo fuera de lo normal o lo esperado, debiese de ocurrir.

— Si recuerdo bien, tú eres Nico Di Angelo ¿Verdad?

Y el que su padre no se sentase esa mañana con ellos, y que prefiriese de pronto acompañar al hijo de Hades; fue, para los hijos de Apolo, un suceso sospechoso. Jason y Percy que estaban hablando hacia unos minutos entre ellos y con Nico -se negaban a dejar que su primo desayunase solo- se perturbaron. Nico se quedó con una cucharada de cereal a medio camino de su boca.

— Eh.. ¿Si?

Apolo sonrió y Nico sintió un escalofrío ¿Por qué presentía que estaba apuntó de suceder algo que lo pondría en la mira de todo el campamento?

— Has crecido, la primera vez que recuerdo verte, eras un niño muy curioso y lindo —Apolo mantuvo su sonrisa seductora, una sonrisa que vaya a saber el mundo cuando apareció— Y ahora te has puesto más lindo de lo que imaginaba

Oh, claro. El silencio que apareció después de eso no debía de significar nada.

Jason casi cae al suelo. Los Stoll dejaron una broma a medio camino. Los de la cabaña de Afrodita chillaron. Los hijos de Hipnos dejaron de estar dormidos. Quiron arqueo una ceja, dándole mal espina la conversación que el dios del sol había iniciado. Por su parte, Will Solace miraba de soslayo las acciones de su padre. En su vida, al hijo de Apolo se le había ocurrido ser tan directo y decirle a Di Angelo lo lindo que le parecía. No si su intención era llamar la atención de aquel chico sombrío. Su táctica fue la paciencia y la organización de un mes para declararse.

Will quería a Nico, lo adoraba. Pero en algún momento de la relación había dejado de amarle como en un principio y había tenido que saltar del barco. Le dolió comprobar que Nico, al parecer, también correspondía ese pensamiento. Así que por eso ahora eran buenos amigos.

Nico suspiro y rezó a su padre. Sería bueno que él se apareciese o lo convocase para sacarle del embrollo al que a su parecer, lentamente, terminaría involucrado.

Hades no se aparecía y el muchacho maldijo en su mente.

La tierra tembló solo bajo sus pies. Eso hacia querer maldecirle con más ganas.

Apolo seguía viéndole, expectante. Debía de estar esperando alguna especie de respuesta que le indicase que podía permanecer en esa mesa para obtener el permiso de seguir hablándole.

Un dios no necesitaba un permiso para hablar con un mortal —sin importar que tan semidiós fuera— Nico suponía que su "primo" por parte divina queria.. Quería algo de lo que en verdad no tenía idea. Le diría algo inteligente. Lo más inteligente que podía ocurrírsele en una situación de tal calibre.

—...¿Gracias? —

Lo aceptaba. Nada inteligente y sombrio se le había ocurrido para intentar alejar al dios.

— ¿Qué te parecería estar un rato solos en la tarde?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Hoy será un bello día, sería perfecto para que estemos juntos, sin interrupciones

— Yo no..

Jason frunció el entrecejo, molesto. Su lado sobreprotector iba a salir a flote en cualquier momento.

— Y si la oportunidad se da, también podría acompañarte un par de horas en la noche

Vale, era suficiente. Hasta Percy percibía el significado de esas palabras sin importar lo despistado que podía llegar a ser. Dios o no, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto a las insinuaciones de Apolo.

Nico se les adelanto a todos.

Dionisio soltó una carcajada y Will nego con un movimiento de cabeza, en verdad decepcionado. Apolo se quedo pasmado, sintiendo la mezcla de yogurt con cereal escurrirse por su cabello.

Nico emprendio la huida de escena, avergonzado e indignado, luego de aventarle el desayuno encima a la cabeza del dios.

Y era asi, como se marcaría el inicio de acontecimientos y días más anormales de lo normal en el campamento mestizo.


End file.
